


Snowy Holly V: Snowstorm

by Ketakoshka



Series: Snowy Holly Series [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Murder, Discrimination, F/M, Hearing Voices, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a rumor of a new law and the arrival of Umbridge to spy on the dementors, Snowy Holly's going to have to step up to his destiny, especially when he comes in contact with a certain wand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thunder Rolls

Chapter 1: Thunder Rolls

_**Lightning crashes, a new mother cries** _

_**This moment she's been waiting for** _

_**The angel opens her eyes** _

_**Pale blue colored iris,** _

_**Presents the circle** _

_**And puts the glory out to hide, hide** _

_**-Lightning Crashes (Live)** _

Snowy Holly and Luna walk hand in hand after the rest of the dementors, a regal air about them, one that is expected of the chief and his queen in public. They had both spent the summer under Devourer and Wanderer's guiding hands, refining the ways that had been set in their minds from the moment they abandoned their humanity due to the fact that they must be poised and perfect in public, something that still refuses to take completely in the two, much like it had for Wanderer. Their humanity refuses to simply just up and go away, even though Snowy Holly has spent more time as a soul devouring creature. Perhaps this is better, perhaps not.

As they, the entire school, sit down for supper, the arrival of Delores Umbitch- I mean Umbridge- sets the dementors onto a frenzy with her speech. "Thank you for those kind words of welcome, Headmaster." She looks out into the crowd, frowning slightly when her eyes meet the Snowy Holly's. "It's so wonderful to be here, looking at all of your smiling faces. I hope that we'll have a wonderful time this year." Her expression changes with a smirk. Each Headmaster here has brought new ideas and thought into this school, but things must change. The minister feels that a separation of abnormal and inhuman ideals and normal ones must occur and the destruction of the former as well. Enjoy your meals."

A scream of anger rings through the silence, but only the dementors hear it as Snowy Holly turned his translator off. His eyes glow with addicting amounts of power and the pumpkin juice in front of him freezes solid.

* * *

"Snowy Holly!"

He turns around to see his human friends and clan members running towards him on his trip to the second floor girl's lavatory. "Yes?"

"Wh-what did she mean, Harry?" Luna asks, for the first time using his human name in human language.

Every human looks at him with bated breath, fully expecting him to blow up at her for using that name. "Let's talk about this in a more private setting."

They nod, following him into the bathroom with more than mild curiosity, but before any of them can ask, Moaning Murtle appears. "Hiya, Snowy Holly."

"Hello, Murtle."

"Are you going to see the snake?"

"No." He smiles. "Have you been visiting her?"

She giggles. "She's a very nice one when she's not trying to kill you." With those words, she starts to float away, calling over her shoulder, "be careful!"

"I will!" He waves goodbye to her and bends over the sink that doesn't work, smiling to himself. §Open,§ he whispers, feeling himself slip into parseltongue, something he thought that he'd forgotten. At that command, the tunnel opens up for him. §Stairs,§ he hisses, and they form. He nods, and the procession follows him down.

* * *

The group's sitting in Slytherin's study, a place of tranquility for Snowy Holly, when he decides to tell them what's going to happen, what he and Markalis know will happen. "The ministry wants to eliminate our kind entirely." His head bows. "They want to finish what they started all of those years ago."

"What happened?" Blaise asks, concern on his face.

_'Let me talk to them.'_

'Are you sure that's a good idea?'

_'Yeah. I'm not going to take over, promise.'_

'I know, I trust you...' Over the summer, a kind of understanding had finally sunk in for the two of them, and know everything's fine.

Snowy Holly's eyes close, and his face changes, a giggle falling from his mouth. _"You didn't have to give me this much control!"_

'I thought I'd be nice.'

Markalis jumps up and twirls around, giggling louder. _"Do you think we could do this when we visit Tom again?"_

'Sure.'

_"Oh, thank you, Snowy Holly. You're the best host a guy could have!"_

Realization dawns on Luna's face first. "Markalis?"

He spins around to look at her. _"Yep! The one and only Markalis Verkehren Tyler, or as my people knew me a long time ago, Rainbow Adder, the older adoptive brother of Devourer of Suns!"_

'Your peppiness is appalling."

_'Shut up.'_

'I'm just being truthful. No need to be snappy.'

 _'You're an ass.'_ Out loud he says, _"Luna, your boyfriend's an ass."_

"Why?" she asks.

_"Because he is."_

'Bitch.'

_'Only Tom's!'_

Snowy Holly rolls his eyes. 'You wanted to talk to them, so explain.'

 _"Fine."_ The cheery boy turns around and sighs then sits. " _The last time the ministry tried to end our species, they went into an almost all-out crusade, so we fled to our mountains. They couldn't follow there because we're from Russia. So this time, they may try to trap us, and they'll burn us into the ground. That is the only way to kill one of us other than natural causes. I think that they killed Rain that Drowns the Sea."_ A sad smile flickers to life. _"I knew your aunt very well, Sloth of the Shades and Grace of the Fallen. She was with Requitor of Corruption the day he turned me into a dementor."_

"Why'd they do it to you?" Shades asks, curious about another's story.

_"One of the Fathers at the orphanage where Tom and I grew up tried to drown me, and I didn't want to die. I promised Tom that I'd see him again. I loved him, even back then. Maybe that's why everyone thought of us as demon children."_

"You were dying too..."

_"Yes, that is normally the reason why a human would be turned. Luna is the only exception to that rule here."_

"You were dying?" Hermione says. "Why haven't you said anything about this before, Shades?"

"Because, it's not a normal thing to talk about. It's why none of us know why Snowy Holly was turned."

_"I do..."_

'Tell them.'

 _"He's says that I can tell you. Do you want to really know the dark truth?"_ The collective answer is yes. _"After Tom killed his parents, he was sent to live with his aunt and uncle where he was locked up in the darkness. They almost never fed him or gave him water, none of the necessities. In time, I began to change him from the inside so he could survive on their emotions, or he would have died a long time. His hair started became grey, and his eyes changed to what they are now, and that scared his family further than when he learned to take care of himself. So his uncle started beating him to near death, and every time, I'd help heal him. So that fucking bastard began hunting him. He'd thought that he'd be able to kill Snowy Holly off without ever having to fire a shot. And Snowy Holly fell, cracked open his head, broke his back and most of his bones. So Vernon Dursley left him to die._

_"That's when my brother found him. Devourer of Suns was looking for a present for Wandering Moon, when I made Snowy Holly call out for him, then he knew that I was there and turned Snowy Holly. Then he and my sister-in-law took little Snowy Holly to his family's house and had him suck out his uncle and aunt's souls to grow stronger and fix anything that was still wrong. Their son lives with his Aunt Marge now."_

"How old was he?" Fred and George ask.

_"Two and a half years old. He has almost no memories of his life with them... They only appear in his worst of nightmares..."_


	2. Clouds Envelope the Sky

Chapter 2: Clouds Envelope the Sky

_**A winter's day** _

_**In a deep and dark December;** _

_**I am alone,** _

_**Gazing from my window to the streets below** _

_**On a freshly fallen silent shroud of snow.** _

_**I am a rock,** _

_**I am an island.** _

_**-I Am a Rock (Simon And Garfunkel)** _

"Our subject of the day is going to be dementors!" Said creatures and those that care for them freeze at her words, wondering what she's going to talk about. "Dementors are dark beasts who's only reason for living is to send people into depression and devour their souls. They live in packs where it's cold, and create others out of unsuspecting children that they steal from their families and kill them."

He scowls, staring at the bitch in front of him, dark hatred fueling his expressions and frost magic that tingles in his fingers. Shades gives him an expectant look as if to say, 'please don't start anything. You'll get us into more trouble than it's worth.' He sighs, trying to will away all of his hate for the moment by clutching to his shikra to feel closer to Markalis who keeps telling him it'll be alright.

So when Umbridge says, "In my personal opinion, only human guards should be used in Azkaban prison, and the dementors disposed of."

"Shut up!" Snowy Holly screams, standing up so quickly that it startles everyone. "You just shut the fuck up!"

"What's your name young man?!" she squalls, making the kit snort.

"My name is Snowy Holly, and I am next in line to be the chief of the dementor clan, you babbling, bumbling bitch!"

"Enough!" Hermione cries. "Don't rile her!"

Her words make him calm a little but it isn't until Shades says, "calm down. What would Wandering Moon say if she heard that you were instigating fights with a ministry official?" that he finally sits back down.

"You may be right about that but what she said was untruthful, and you know it!"

"What's untruthful about it?" she inquires smugly.

"We aren't beasts! We're just like everyone else! We have families; we love! We are capable of being friends with your kind! We don't steal children! We don't kill them! The only family of a dementor turnee that was ever killed was my own, and they deserved it!"

"What could they have done to deserve to die?"

"They locked me up in a little cupboard to die, and when I didn't, my uncle beat me. Then he toll me Harry Hunting, so I could fall down a ravine and almost fucking die!" Snowy Holly's shaking with rage as he stares her down, his fingers clawing at the table in front of him. "If it hadn't been for Devourer of Suns, I wouldn't be alive! You think you do but you don't know a goddamned thing about us, so shut the hell up!"

"Detention!"

"I won't go!"

"You have to!"

"No I don't! You've insulted us! And I won't go!" With that, he stands up and walks towards the door. "Shades, I will need you shortly. Please follow."

"Alright." So Shades stands up too.

"You! Why are you following him out?!"

He looks at her with boredom. "I have a duty to follow my chief. I am to be his advisor, his second in command. And Miss Luna, Our own Moonbeam Follower will be his queen."

* * *

"Something has to be done about her!"

Albus Dumbledore sighs, wishing he could do something for the dementors who are personally being mistreated by the new DADA teacher. "I wish I could but the minister has all of the say right now."

Snowy Holly growls and leans back in his seat. "What am I to do?"

"You don't have to go to her detention because of what she has said. But please don't rile her up further."

"Alright..." The dementors turn to leave then.

"But if you need anything else, you can come up here."

"Thank you headmaster."


	3. The World Grows Cold

Chapter 3: The World Grows Cold

_**Well I married me a wife, she's been trouble all my life** _

_**Run me out in the cold rain and snow** _

_**Rain and snow, run me out in the cold rain and snow** _

_**-Cold, Rain and Snow (Grateful Dead)** _

Snowy Holly runs away from the school, mismatched eyes blurred with tears. A soft presence in the back of his mind, dark, cruel and black, keeps him running, keeping him centered but broken, real, but dead. He wants to stop and think, but it urges him on, telling him to get to the darkness and sit, sleep... Suddenly, he feels so weary; what had happened earlier has worn his defenses down...

* * *

_He raised his hand up to catch some falling snow, a smile on his face. Luna was beside him and trying to catch every one that fell through the hallway window. When she almost fell out from leaning forward to far, he grabbed ahold of her shikra and drug her back; she gives him a giant grin. "Thanks!"_

_"Don't mention it. Just be careful."_

_They were brought away from their playing by the sound of high heels clicking on the floor. "Close those windows! You'll catch colds!"_

_"No, we won't," Luna said innocently. "We don't ever get colds... right, Harry?"_

_"That's correct." Yet he closed them anyway; he didn't need the psycho breathing down their necks. "Come, Luna. Shades' probably looking for us right now."_

_"Not so fast, Snowy Holly." Umbridge grabbed his wrist, making the dementor flinch. "We need to speak."_

_He dropped Luna's hand and said, "go on, I'll back to you."_

_"Okay..."_

* * *

_In her office, he sat on the edge of the chair, ready to run, should he need to. "What did you want to talk about?"_

_"That girl, she was human up until a last year, yes?"_

_"That's correct. It was her choice."_

_"You were human too."_

_"So? Why should I even try to justify my people to you?" He turned his head away from her gaze, planning on telling Dumbledore about what has happened. "You people only want to kill us off."_

_"How can you be so sure?"_

_"I've heard the rumors. I know what's going on..." He stands up. "Now, I believe I have something that must be done. Goodbye, Professor." With that, he turned tail and left._

* * *

_He quietly opened the door to Dumbledore's office only to find it abandoned. "Professor?" He slipped inside and shut the door behind him. "Professor?" He held out a hand for Fawkes who fluttered down to grasp his Shikra in his; he's drug to the pensive where one memory floated around._

"Snowy Holly, if you are seeing this, then you have found my office empty. The reason for it is simple. I am dead." _Snowy Holly's eyes widened._ "I've been sick for a very long time, and this was my last leg. There is one thing I must entrust to you in hopes that you will be its wielder: my wand. It is the Elder Wand, dear Snowy Holly. You are already in possession of the Invisibility Cloak and the Resurrection Stone, Miss Lovegood gave you. If it works like it should, Death will come to you. Use him to save your people, save yourself and Miss Lovegood. You're parents would be very proud of you, Harry..."

_He pulled back and looked over at Fawkes who was now carrying a wand in his beak. He reached out and grasped it, a shock of power slamming through him. "Oh... What is this?"_


	4. Lightning Crashes

Chapter 4: Lightning Crashes

_**The thunder rolls** _

_**And the lightnin' strikes.** _

_**Another love grows cold** _

_**On a sleepless night,** _

_**As the storm blows on** _

_**Out of control** _

_**Deep in her heart** _

_**The thunder rolls.** _

_**-Thunder Rolls (Garth Brooks)** _

Snowy Holly comes back into the castle the next morning, wearing a solemn expression. "What's wrong?" Hermione asks from her place beside Shades.

"The Headmaster is dead."

Just after he says this, McGonagall stands up to tell the student body the exact same thing. Gasps litter the air, and some students break down in sobs. "The Minister has appointed Professor Umbridge as the new Headmaster."

With her introduction, the pink bitch stands up and addresses the students. "I know this is a sorrowful time, and I must be adding something else to all of your shoulders. Due to the nature of the school body now, all dementors will be detained and taken to the ministry. All dementors across the globe will be taken to the ministry, and in accordance with the new beast laws, they are to be executed." Just as this is said, Aurors pour into the great hall, only to be frozen to the floor by Cat, Snowy Holly, and Shades: the warriors, the dementors trained to fight.

Snowy Holly grabs Luna's hand and drags her out of the castle through the One-Eyed Witch passageway with the other dementors in tow, terror running rampant though them. When they emerge into Honeydukes' cellar, Luna starts sobbing, echoing the sorrow in all of them. ₰What are we going to do?₰

₰I don't know,₰ Snowy Holly answers truthfully. ₰I just don't know.₰

* * *

Mismatched eyes stare into the darkness around him, making Snowy Holly tilt his head up to the sky, and the moon shines dimly, almost gone. With each passing night towards the completely black sky, the black force in his mind grows stronger, makes him feel stronger. It still has no name, but that's alright; it's kept Markalis quiet for the most part. The old dementor is terrified of this unnamed darkness, and he's warned Snowy Holly of how it could harm them. But Snowy Holly won't listen, he's not afraid of it.

* * *

In the woods where no human would dare to go for fear that the dementors would kill them and eat their souls, the black cloaked creatures gather to listen to Devourer's words. ₰This place is no longer safe for us!₰ Snowy Holly sits off to the side of him, his eyes on the dimming light of the sun. This night is the new moon, he is certain of that.

₰Where will we go?₰ Fear asks, clutching to Sorrow's hand.

₰Our mountains, it's the only place we can go now.₰

Snowy Holly opens his mouth to speak only to be overtaken by Wanderer. ₰There are many of us missing, and they will come to our home one day. Especially if they are so ready to kill us now.₰

₰What do you suppose we should do?₰

That's when Snowy Holly finally gets to speak. ₰Let me end this.₰

Everyone turns to look at him, but it's Requitor who says what is on his mind. ₰How are you going to do it?₰

₰I don't know yet, but I will. I will save our people if it's the last thing I do!₰

* * *

He's sitting in a tree, when he feels the backness grow so strong that he's frozen by it. A black figure appears before him and kneels, it's face covered by a cloak, but not a Shikra. ₰Who are you?₰ Snowy Holly asks.

**"I am Death, young dementor. And you, are my master..."**


	5. The Snow Begins to Fall, and the Frost Freezes Everything

Chapter 5: The Snow Begins to Fall, and the Frost Freezes Everything

_**What would it take for things to be quiet?** _

_**Quiet, like the snow.** _

_**And I know this isn't much but,** _

_**I know I could I could be better.** _

_**I don't think I deserve it;** _

_**Selflessness.** _

_**-Louder Than Thunder (The Devil Wears Prada)** _

"Y-you're Death?" Snowy Holly stares at the black cloaked figure with nothing less then bewilderment. "And I'm your master?"

"Yes, that is correct." He says, smiling happily.

Snowy Holly raises his left eyebrow. "What the fuck does that mean?!"

The personification laughs and leaps up to sit beside him, humming a happy tune. "That mean's you get to tell me what to do and be my companion and live with me and help me and-"

The dementor kit cuts him off. "Okay! Okay! I get it!" The whitette shakes his head. "You are way too hyper..."

"I'm aware..." he says, bouncing up and down and making the tree shake with his movements. "It's just... I have someone to talk to now!" He turns his head sharply and grabs his arm. "You will talk to me, right?!"

"Of course..."

"Oh, thank you!" he cries. "I will do anything in return. Anything!"

An idea crosses the chief's son's mind. "Alright, I need you to help me with something."

"Anything, master!"

* * *

In London, a young dementor named Blackened Snowfall runs for his life, trying his hardest not to fall; his feet ache, and a terrible pain raises up through his side where he'd been cut by a curse earlier. 'I have to get back!' he thinks. 'I have to get out of here!' He's a young one, scarcely ninety years old and a lone wolf at that. He refuses to be with others, and now, it's going to cost him. A couple of blocks over, an older lone wolf, Darkening River runs as fast as she can, fear running rampant through her. It's all they can do to survive, and even then it doesn't seem to work. They doubt their own survival but hope and pray that someone will keep their people alive.

There's a prayer across the land as those who still live migrate back towards Russia, being taken as they flee. They cry out for justice and a leader. They wish for someone to save them. And to keep their spirits up, they sing of their story, the tale of the Sorrow Thief.

_"Once, long ago in a land of coal_

_A town of hatred paid the toll_

_From their hate bloomed a rose_

_And a dark angel that chose_

_to save the lives filled with hate_

_And stop the cruel hand of fate_

_He stole all of the sadness_

_And left behind gladness_

_The town was then of light_

_And even in the darkest night_

_No one ever felt sad again_

_Until at last they saw him_

_Go to bed, dear Sorrow Thief_

_And leave behind your grief_

_I'll take care of it x2_

_So a child took his hand_

_And led him from the land_

_His big brother then cried_

_For the boy knew he lied_

_He promised no more_

_A promise from his very core_

_Go to bed, Sorrow Thief_

_And leave behind your grief_

_I'll take care of it x2_

_The dementor child_

_Born in the darkest wild_

_And his brother dear_

_Promised no more fear_

_To love one another_

_Just he and his brother_

_Go to bed, Sorrow Thief_

_And leave behind your grief_

_I'll take care of it x2_

_And from all that fear_

_He dared shed a tear_

_Then without a word_

_The thief fled the world_

_Then the child of night_

_Ran from the light"_

* * *

Snowy Holly storms into Tom's throne room, Death behind him. "Tom," he says. "I need your help."


End file.
